guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frigid Armor
This + Burning speed = wheeeeeeeeee 70.177.47.151 12:08, 24 September 2006 (CDT)mindule *Hmm...not very likely, since it takes too long of a cast and the recharge is just terrible for a pretty much useless skill like this, Armor of Mist would be a more likely candidate. >> Trace 20:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::You just need Frigid armor to prevent the burning in his case, It may be a viable candidate for self running, can become a professional running build if added with a few other skills. ~ Zero rogue x 23:29, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Compare to http://guildwars.com/gallery/art/hires/rendering017.php. Heh. Aubray1741 17:39, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :heh Return of generic warrior... ~ Zero rogue x 23:29, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Perfect counter to a Searing Flames Spike team--Hyprodimus Prime 18:44, 9 November 2006 (CST) strange, when you cast this it does not remove the burning effect from you.--Coloneh RIP 15:07, 10 December 2006 (CST) Says can't be set on fire, not that it removes burning. :I know. i just thought it was weird.--Coloneh RIP 21:43, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::So what happens if you are burning, you use this, and then use cautery signet? Do you stop burning? My guess is you do. The best skill for loling in ring of fire islands lava pits. Rigel 15:17, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Burning speed No one saw the connection? FA + Burning Speed= nice kiting--TheDrifter 17:37, 15 January 2007 (CST) Points to top of talk page. The Hobo 23:15, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Flame Djinn's Haste or Storm Djinn's Haste owns that combo though. 74.244.17.119 22:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) trivia note There is some merit to that removed trivia note, im adding it back in. -- Xeon 11:15, 31 March 2007 (CDT) WTF? I wanted to get this skill for my monk and i havent done any of nightfall. so i did the old unlock trick where you unlock the skill in pvp then go buy at any skill trainer from the same campaign. i unlocked it and then when i went to kamadan or w/e its called it wasnt there. WTF? i did the trick to get SoA and it worked. is NF just gay liket aht??? i mean this really (in the words of peter griffin) grinds my gears Echo ftw 17:09, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Log out, log back in, check to make sure you're an Elementalist secondary. That's all I can think of to ensure server sync. Also make sure you didn't unlock another skill by mistake. --Kale Ironfist 18:23, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Happened to me once, log back once or twice to get the skill. Big Bow 23:39, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Happens a lot, logging back in will fix a multitude of problems. :::I thought you had to be in specific towns/outposts to get certain skills, even if unlocked, or am I wrong? X Jstn X 11:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Use with a Warrior It makes sense since the low energy cost and ability to maintain this indefinitely that this could be used to tank. escpecially if you are already using conjure frost. Cwift 16:14, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :If you must go W/E Conjures, then I guess that's better than Armor of Frost (physical only, you already have 100+ AL to that) and Armor of Mist (wars get many other speedbuff, not maintainable). (T/ ) 17:17, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::This also only gives armour against physical... --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 23:34, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Heroes will try to keep this up even when out of battle I'm gonna remove this, generally AI rather likes getting as many buffs up as possible. One obvious example is fighting the Doppelganger with 7 spirits being skills 1-7 on your skillbar. This is just one reference to common and consistant behaviour, it's not unusual, so I see no need to mention it. -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC)